


The Prince and the Page

by angelboygabriel



Series: Iron Castles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Making Out, Medieval AU, No Homophobia, Peter & Ned are 19, Prince!Peter, Royalty AU, Young Avengers & other comic cameos, knight in training!ned, no powers, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Ned is in over his head.He’s supposed to be a good, supportive friend with his endeavors- With Peter Stark’s twentieth birthday soon approaching, it’s expected as custom that he will soon choose someone to court, then marry.The only problem is that he’s fallen for his highness.





	The Prince and the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely readers, you asked and I promised to deliver so I’m back with some more peterned. Other parts of the series are not required reading. Just know that Peter is a prince, Harley Keener is his brother, and Tony is the king and his dad who’s married to Stephen Strange.

 

Once upon a time,

in a beautiful and wealthy kingdom,

there lived a kind prince.

 

Peter Stark was the eldest adopted son of King Tony Stark, a strapping young man of nineteen with all the good charms and graces that the heir to the throne should have. He was smart and diplomatic, and cared deeply for his father’s new husband, Stephen Strange. Peter lived a happy life and wanted for nothing, feared for none.

 

Except for one little thing.

 

The prince was afraid he could not find love.

 

* * *

 

“You’re of age now, and that means suitors and courtships and lavish parties and all the adult royal things. Sometimes you forget you’re a prince around me.” Ned Leeds, Peter’s best friend and a loyal knight’s page, chided.

 

“I don’t want to be a prince around you.” Peter replied in a small voice. They’d hidden themselves away in Peter’s chambers for the time being, blankets made of animal fur draped over their shoulders as they sat by the merrily crackling fireplace to fight night’s chill.

 

Ned hummed in a sort of noncommittal way as he pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

 

“Who do you suppose will actually ask you to be courted?” he questioned and Peter’s face screwed up.

 

“The only person who realistically comes to mind is Michelle Jones, but I heard it from Lady Hope van Dyne that the princess of Wakanda is rather sweet on her, so I dunno.” he responded, and tried not to let his face heat as he thought about it.

 

Typically, his father had made several pointed mentions about the variety of young men and ladies his son could see, but it gave Peter a sour taste in his mouth to imagine himself with someone that wasn’t Ned. It was entirely inappropriate, of course, that he should think such- Ned was his best friend and had given no inclination toward romantic intentions. Just Peter’s luck, falling in love with someone who probably didn’t feel it back. He bitterly remembered being fifteen and wanting no one more than Ned.

 

“You’ve got time, though.” Ned said, pulling Peter from his thoughts. “Didn’t your parents get married in their twenties? Besides, your dad only got remarried after nearly eleven years.”

 

Peter gave him a peevish look as he glared into the fire.

 

“There is but one who holds my heart.” Peter said, and Ned felt his heart sank.

 

“I do hope they care for you in return.” Ned replied, carefully keeping any emotion from his tone. It would be... _undue_ for the prince to learn of Ned’s infatuation with him.

 

One of the chambermaids swept into the room, stoking the fire and preparing Peter’s bed for sleep as they stood up, silence lapsing awkwardly between them.

 

“Well... goodnight, Peter.”

 

“Goodnight, Ned.”

 

They stared at each other for a long second, willing the other to say something, but nothing more was said. Ned turned on his heel and headed straight for his own room, blush staining his cheeks. He shut the door and stared at the silk tapestry on the wall that portrayed the Isles, his home.

 

Ned changed into his nightclothes and approached the tapestry with a sigh, running his fingers across the map in the center of it and the small, perfectly detailed snapshots of familiar locations that hugged the corners. Sea glass blue and bright stitches of hibiscus pink glimmered in the low light of his room, and Ned got under the covers of his bed, falling asleep easily.

 

He dreamt of taking Peter to visit the Isles, of the prince- _his prince_ \- looking resplendent in the typical embroidered cotton robes of his homeland with a gaudy crown of flowers. They explored the islands hand in hand.

 

(“I love it here.” Peter would say.

 

“And I love you.” Ned would reply. Or something like that.)

 

Peter was beautiful when he smiled, and in his dream Ned happily kissed the smile and split the grin between them.

 

The dream became murky and swirled with colors as their forms hid away in bright swaths of red and Ned imagined taking Peter’s robes off, the white pooling at their feet as they held onto each other close and Peter whispered entirely un-royal things into Ned’s ear.

 

Ned woke up with a start, flushed and too hot.

 

“Oh, god.” Ned mumbled to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest to think of unflattering and depressing things.

 

It succeeded, for the most part, but one thing was certain- he was in too deep.

 

Peter was crankily getting berated by his father when Ned was finished preparing for the day and appeared to the throne room to locate his best friend before heading off to his duties.

 

“...your twentieth birthday is next year. This is unacceptable behavior for a prince, Peter! I don’t know what’s gotten into you.” King Tony said exasperatedly. Ned hovered by the doorway as he listened.

 

The king pinched the bridge of his nose. “Your higness?” Ned piped up, and both Stark men turned to face him. Peter relaxed slightly and sat up from where he was slouched in the throne. King Tony waved vaguely at him and Ned walked over, standing behind Peter. He put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter tangled their fingers briefly before they both dropped your hands.

 

“Ned, I’d like you to bring Peter on your rounds today.” the king said. “It seems he needs to be reminded of duties.” he said with a severe look at his son.

 

“What? No!” Peter protested, and Tony held up a finger.

 

“Dad! I was going to visit Michelle!” he exclaimed and Ned tasted the bitter tang of envy in his mouth.

 

“Peter, any more attitude and you will be confined to your chambers for the day.” Tony snapped, and Peter’s jaw dropped. The prince said nothing.

 

King Tony eyed his son’s expression and sagged a little. “Pete, I don’t want to be unduly strict towards you but it’s important to me you stay on top of responsibility. The delegation from Wakanda is arriving tomorrow and I’m more than a little stressed.”

 

Peter seemed less resentful. The Wakandans were the richest and most influential kingdom in all five lands and were the Stark’s kingdom’s strongest allies.

 

“My apologies, father.” the prince finally relented and Tony gave him an indulgent smile.

 

“Dismissed, boys.” he said, and the duo obediently left the throne room.

 

“So.” Peter said as they made their way down the corridors to the armory, “what must you do today?” he asked, and Ned shrugged as they reached the great oak doors and pulled them open. Ned’s armor was neatly organized and he began to put on his breastplate as he directed Peter to a spare suit.

 

“I have patrol duty along the wooded North border after Sir Scott has me for morning mentoring. Patrol will consume most of the day.” Ned told him as he fastened on his shin guards and straightened up, eyeing Peter as he dutifully tied the straps of the leather thigh covers. He wore only the chest pieces while Ned had donned the full suit and he smirked.

 

“What, need I really put it all on? I have my knight in shining armor to protect me.” Peter snarked, and Ned rolled his eyes, tossing a sheathed sword at Peter, who caught it with a grunt and wrapped the belt around his waist. Ned fastened his own and jerked his thumb towards the stables as they stepped out.

 

Sir Scott looked up with an easygoing smile as he noticed them approaching. His wife smiled before she returned to petting one of th horses on the nose.

 

“Morning Ned. Your highness.” Scott greeted with a slight dip of his head. “Will you be joining us today?” he asked and Peter nodded.

 

“We’re actually going to be busy with some of the younger pages this morning so there won’t be any mentoring, which means you can head straight out on on patrol. Ned knows the routine, so I’m sure it will be a simple day for you two.” Lady Hope said and Scott nodded his affirmation.

 

Peter saddled up Garfield, a handsome chestnut mare, while Ned sat astride Festis, a white steed with black speckles. He spurred him into action as they headed towards the forest, Peter trotting behind him.

 

The patrol was calm and unexciting for the first three hours until the sun was high overhead, and they spoke of minuscule things such as castle going ons and town gossip.

 

“Have you heard the news about MJ?” Peter inquired, and Ned shook his head. Amusement tainted his voice. “Princess Shuri is courting her.”

 

Ned blinked and somehow held onto his composure.

 

“Really?” he asked in an even tone and Peter hummed. “Would there perhaps be some other courting prospect left for yourself, then?” he replied.

 

“There is but one.” Peter said evasively.

 

Ned had no comment in response to _that_ and took a mental note to try and investigate into his mystery interest.

 

They stopped by a stream to take their lunch and a drink from the clear mountain runoff. The creek ran into a small pond, so Peter and Ned lashed their horses to a tree and sat onto the grass. Ned shrugged out of his armor and grabbed a ladle from his saddlebag to get them water which they gratefully shared between each other.

 

When they finished their drinking, Peter wiped his face with the back of his hand and pulled off his boots. Ned sat down in the grass and watched as Peter waded into the still water, smiling as he kicked away at the minnows that darted around him.

 

“Do you want anything?” Ned asked as he took a chunk of ham from the saddlebag. Peter glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

 

“No, thanks.”

 

The forest was placid and warm as they continued their merriment, and Ned kept a portion of their ham and cheese in case Peter wanted some later. The prince bent down to cup some water in his hands and flicked it at Ned’s face.

 

“Hey!” he cried indignantly. Peter laughed and waded back over to him, putting his hands on his hips as he stood over Ned and Ned scowled up at him. “I’ll have my vengeance.” Ned vowed to him, and Peter smirked.

 

“Oh yeah? Violence against the crown is treason- shit!”

 

Ned grabbed Peter’s leg and jerked it hard enough that he completely lost his footing and fell- right on top of Ned. The prince’s eyes widened as he pushed himself up onto his arms and Ned’s hands reflexively steadied his waist. Ned’s mouth went dry as he processed how Peter, _his highness_ , the prince, his best friend Peter, was sprawled on top of them and neither made any motion.

 

“Peter?” Ned wheezed, cursing how his voice had failed him and he sounded like a swooning maiden. Peter’s eyes flicked down to Ned’s lips and he blinked twice, breath starting to speed up as Ned’s hands tightened against his side.

 

“Can I... I... I want...” Peter trailed off as he lowered his head slightly, and Ned felt frozen. It felt surreal.

 

Ned was shocked into utter stillness as Peter tentatively kissed his cheek, then they brushed noses.

 

“Peter...” Ned said aimlessly, and the prince smiled, eyes falling half shut as he exhaled a laugh and brushed the corners of their mouths together.

 

“I want to kiss you, Ned.” Peter said. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, and Ned fought to make his vocal cords function.

 

“Yeah.” Ned gasped, and then they were pressing their lips together a bit feverishly.

 

When Ned was sixteen, he’d played spin the bottle with some visiting Wakandan royals and pages, including Princess Shuri, Miles, Liz, MJ, Isaiah, David and Gwen. He’d kissed Princess Shuri and Miles Morales. Ned was extremely glad they hadn’t been caught nor had Peter been there. He wasn’t sure he’d have been able to stand seeing Peter kiss someone that wasn’t him.

 

Well, he didn’t have to worry about that now.

 

Peter kissed him fiercely, tongue working its way into Ned’s mouth as they held onto each other, Ned making a desperate sound as they broke apart with heaving breaths. “Oh my God.” Peter exhaled after a moment and they grabbed each other at the same time to kiss again.

 

They made out for long minutes on the forest floor before Ned shoved Peter off of him with a red face and red mouth. “We have... to stop.” he said and Peter scowled. They were both hard and aches for the other’s touch, but Ned forced himself to have a modicum of self control. “This patrol is my duty. I can’t just stop to... get the life kissed out of me by pretty princes.” he said regretfully as he stood up, Peter followed, crowding into his space to rest his hands on Ned’s hips.

 

“When we get back to the castle...” he replied suggestively, and Ned had to suppress his smirk.

 

“When we get back to the castle you will _refrain_ from kissing me and we will discuss this.” he retorted firmly.

 

“And then?”

 

“I’ll probably take a nap.”

 

“With me?”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

“Tease.” Peter said sullenly as Ned put his armor back on and swung himself atop his steed.

 

“Says the crown prince who wants to steal me away to his chambers before even courting me first.” Ned shot back as he kicked his horse into action and left his shocked, disoriented best friend behind him.

 

“Catch me if you can!” he called over his shoulder.

 

When Peter finally did, something finally clicked with Ned.

 

“Wait... wait. Am- am _I_ the one you have been intending to court?” he questioned.

 

Peter smacked his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I cannot promise regular updates, but I will aspire to have chapter 2 up in the next two weeks! For every kudo and comment Peter says a pickup line to Ned.


End file.
